thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice (SWB)
"Justice" is the eighth episode and the mid-season premiere of Season 3 of Survivors We Become. It is the 20th episode overall. Synopsis Peter demands justice. Plot Peter kneels over Samantha's body, sneering at Stevie, who can see the rest of the camp looking at her with fear and anger. She takes a step back, anticipating whatever happens next. "Take her." Peter says. "Take her to the cells! I'll decide what to do with her later." Terry, Donny and Javier walk to Stevie and grab hold of her. She shouts out, "Wait! It wasn't me, please!" Spencer begins pushing through the crowd, Ashleigh following. They run to Peter. "Peter, stop, just let me talk to her!" Peter stands above the teenager. He looks down at him angrily. "I don't want to hear her story, I can see she killed Samantha." Stevie pulls away from the three pulling her away and falls before Peter. "No! I-I didn't! Please, Peter, I'm begging you." She pleads before being grabbed again. Peter yells for them to stop and stares down at Stevie. "Put her in my cabin. Spencer, I want you, Rebecca and Mitch in my cabin with her. I want to know the whole story so I can be sure justice is served." As people begin to go back to their tents, Samantha's body is carried away and Mike, Dale and Lana return to the camp, confused as to what's going on. Lana stops a man named Art and asks, "What's going on?" Art looks at Mike and rolls his eyes. "One of the members from his group killed Samantha." Lana and Dale look at Mike as Art continues walking, both looking for an explanation. Mike shakes his head. "No. There's no way one of my group would do that unless there was an absolute reason for it. You two have to believe me." He says, hoping they don't turn on him. Lana looks at Dale, shrugging. "Mike, I believe you." She says. Dale nods. Mike lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. I don't want to lose you two as allies." Lana smiles. "You got us to safety. We're with you." She says. "Now, I'm going to get help for Nathan and Lily. Dale?" She begins walking off, Dale following. Mike begins going to find someone else from his group when Zelma calls to him before ducking into their tent. He enters behind her. Zelma is sitting on the ground, distress covers her face. Mike kneels before her, grabbing both her hands. She looks up at him, hopelessness can be seen. "They'll kill that girl." Zelma mutters. "I know they will, Peter seems like just the man to do it." "They won't. Spencer and Rebecca won't let anyone die." Mike says. Zelma pulls her hands away, crossing them. "Mike, the other leader is dead. Sam was the only reason we were allowed to stay. Now that they think Stevie killed her, they'll get rid of us." Mike looks at her in shock when she says Stevie was accused. "Stevie Leigh?" She nods, making Mike cover his face. "She's Billie Kyle's best friend. How's he handling this?" Zelma listens and hears shouting. "By the sounds of it, not so good." She says. Mike exits the tent and looks to the source of the shouting. Billie is at the steps of the cabin, yelling at Terry and Javier, who are guarding the door. "Tell them I want to talk to her." "I told you twelve times already, kid. They won't let you in, so back off!" Terry yells back. Mike approaches. "What's going on?" Billie smiles at him. "Mike, you're back! Didn't you hear? My best friend was framed for murder and now these assholes won't let me talk to her!" He shouts, glaring at the guards. The door opens and Mitch steps out, walking down to Billie. He places a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know you're upset-" "That is such an understatement and you and I both know that." "Stop giving me attitude. I'm trying to save her life." Mitch whispers. Billie lets out a sigh, looking down. "I know. I'm sorry." Mitch pulls him into a hug and tells him they'll be alright. As he pulls back, he acknowledges Mike. "Hey, Mike. How was the trip? We were worried about you. They said you lost contact." "Car accident, actually. Lana and Dale are trying to get help to Nathan and Lilly." Mike says. Mitch gives a concerned look and nods. "Oh, wow. Well, I hope that they get to them in time." He starts walking back inside. "I have to go back in. Can you please make sure Billie doesn't do anything destructive?" He asks, making Billie frown at him. Mitch walks back inside to have all eyes on him. Stevie pouts. "Billie should be in here. He'd be on my side." "We're all on your side here, Stevie." Rebecca says. "But we need to know what happened? Why were you even there, why didn't you do anything." Stevie clenches her eyes shut and takes a deep breath before opening them again. "I got a note. It said to meet at the pavilion at night, so I went there. I heard someone coming so I hid behind the table so I could see who wanted me there. Then I saw Sam and Beka walk by and Beka pulls out a knife and started to stab her. Before anyone could get there, Beka disappeared and I don't know where she went. I was horrified... I've never seen someone kill another person for no reason like that." "What about Rick Miller? At The Reserve, Jeff burned him alive and you saw." Spencer recalled. Stevie shakes her head. "No, Spencer, that's different. Rick stole, he got that punishment for a reason. Samantha... She - She was different. She didn't deserve that." Peter has his arms crossed, sitting across from her. "So, Beka Crook is the one that killed Samantha. Not you?" He asks. Stevie nods. Peter stands and shakes his head. "Because I have multiple witnesses who came up to me prior to this and told me Beka was at the bonfire the teens have." Stevie's jaw drops. She stands as well. "That's a lie, they're all liars!" Stevie cries. "I saw her there, I heard her voice!" Peter knocks on the door, Terry and Javier entering and grabbing the hysterical Stevie. Mitch watches them take her before looking at the others. "We weren't done. We needed to call in other witnesses, ask more questions." "I heard all I needed to." Peter says with a chuckle. Spencer steps to him. "I'm not allowing you to kill her." Peter crosses his arms, looking down on the boy. "I'm not asking for permission." "She's my group. Okay, you don't get to decide her fate. We'll leave. Just don't kill her." Peter smiles wider and leans down to him. "I'm the leader. Samantha isn't here to defend your group or your actions. So what I say... goes." He turns and walks to the kitchen. "You can let yourselves out." Spencer, Rebecca and Mitch are left standing there, watching him in disbelief. Mitch finally grabs the other two and leads them outside. When Mitch closes the door, Spencer yells, "Mother fucker!" Mike, Ashleigh, Billie, Zelma and Caroline all walk over after hearing him. Billie looks at Mitch, who doesn't look back out of disappointment. Billie can figure out what happened. "So, he's not letting her go?" He asks. Spencer nods. "Well, what're we going to do? We can't just stay here." Caroline says. "I mean, what if someone tries to get us kicked out again?" Rebecca shrugs. "Well, what other suggestions are there?" She asks. Mike looks over the group and says, "We have to leave." The others all look at him questionably. "I can come up with a plan. Just have everyone meet at the pavilion tonight." He then walks away, the others following suit and walking separate directions. Co-Stars *David Boreanez as Dale *Ruden Carbajal as Javier *Michael William Freeman as Donny *Crystal Lowe as Lana Riley *Jake B. Miller as Art *Lindsley Register as Terry Deaths *None Your Rating How would you rate "Justice" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Javier. *First appearance of Donny. *First appearance of Art. *Last appearance of Samantha Driver. (Corpse) Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)